


Trust Building Exercises

by zarabithia



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Titan Orgies, anon sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-03
Updated: 2010-01-03
Packaged: 2019-05-27 01:39:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Tim tells Nightwing that he is having trouble making the new Titans work together. Nightwing has a solution.





	Trust Building Exercises

The thing about the Founding Five is that they're all a little crazy. At least, that's Tim's working theory.

Because when Tim relays to Nightwing that Tim's Titans are having difficulties fitting together as a team, Nightwing listens, in the way that the very best of big brothers do, nods thoughtfully, and tells Tim not to worry, because he has a plan. His plan, apparently, involves showing up with 3 of the other 4 founders to give a lecture about trust.

At least, Tim presumes that's what the other three do, because Tim is taken aside, and told, very solemnly by Nightwing that "The hardest part to being one of us, Tim, is knowing when to drop the suspicion and paranoia of the Bat and just act like a Titan. That starts with trust." Tim opens his mouth to protest that he knows that, but Dick shakes his head. "You have to believe that your teammates love you, will make sure you are safe, would never hurt you, and want you to be happy. You have to believe that with all your heart, Tim, because if you don't, _they_ never will, and your team won't work."

Then he hands Tim a blindfold. "Wear this to bed tonight, Tim. Short of an emergency? Leave it on."

It's a weird lecture, as far as mentors go, but apparently the remaining residents of the Tower receive an even weirder lecture, because five minutes after Tim goes to bed (blindfold in place), the first Tower resident walks into his bedroom, doesn't say a word, and undoes Tim's pajama pants.

Tim is fairly certain it's a team member. After all, Vic and Kory assured him before he went to bed - several times, in Kory's case - that the alarm system is working just fine and that no one can get in without the alarm letting them know.

Vic and Kory hadn't received the trust lecture, but apparently, this is some type of weird Titan initiation thing, so much so that they need him to know that a stranger isn't the one fumbling with the plastic of Tim's underwear.

 _"Your teammates love you, will make sure you are safe, would never hurt you, and want you to be happy,"_ Dick had said.

Apparently so.

Tim is really not opposed to being happy.

Tim lifts his hips, to help give his teammate better access, and he is rewarded with a firm hand - male, Tim is pretty sure, from the width and length of the fingers - pushing him back down on the bed. A gentle, but very insistent, "no." Tim lies back down and lets his guest do all the work.

After his underwear are removed and Tim is lying naked on the bed, the guest stands up and walks out, and Tim hears another set of footsteps pass the retreating teammate. Lighter footsteps and...maybe he isn't supposed to be guessing. That would be thinking like a Bat, not a Titan, wouldn't it?

But he can't help but recognize the female form, as nails tap lightly against his chest, and long, stray strands of hair fall across his sides. A kiss to one nipple, a noisy suck on another. Just as his cock begins to stir, the weight lifts off the bed again, and his partner departs, and another enters the room yet again.

The ritual continues, more times than Tim has teammates (which would worry Tim, except that the hands and smells and footfalls all sound so familiar, if not immediately identifiable with the blindfold) until the last partner kneels between Tim's legs and doesn't move until Tim climaxes into his partner's mouth.

As his ability to think returns, Tim wonders, briefly, if it is thinking more like a _Bat_ or a _Titan_ to think that they need to schedule these "trust runs" more often.


End file.
